Airesiwe's Tale: The Next Chapter
by xxSPOTxx
Summary: Airesiwe continues her jouney with Frodo.
1. Prologue

In my last story, Airesiwe's Tale, A female elf goes with the Fellowship to help Frodo destroy the ring. Airesiwe is an eternally young elf, no more than four and a half to five feet tall. She was found as a baby in a elven basket, and was raised in Rivendell. She is a skilled warrior, and at one time, she too had the ring. She has a horse named Firnephel, whom she also took to accompany her on the quest. She has also been blessed with ten magical powers. Seven, she used foolishly as a child. When she had but three left, she used one of them to save Frodo during his rescue at the Ford breaking the boundary of Rivendell and the woods. After she was chosen to go with the Fellowship, she had become quite fond of Frodo, and Frodo had become quite fond of her. Since she had used all of her powers, she started to faint more, causing many embarrassing delays. She also seemed to get hurt more often as well. At the gates of Moria, she battled a large creature that rested in the waters nearby. When the Fellowship ran inside Moria, the walls collapsed. The wizard Gandalf guided them through Moria during the four day journey inside. In one of the rooms, they are attacked by two cave trolls and many orcs. In much pain from being stepped on and crushed by a troll, Airesiwe manages to survive. In the meantime, Frodo gets cornered by one of the trolls and gets stabbed. After it seemed like there was no hope, Frodo surprised the Fellowship and Airesiwe when he got up and started walking. The company learned that it was actually Mithril that saved him. After running from orcs to the bridge, Airesiwe sees a Balrog chasing them. She falls behind the Fellowship, but not for very long. For they have been waiting for her at the start of the bridge of Kaza- dum. They run over the small and narrow bridge, all except Gandalf. He challenges the Balrog and defeats it. But alas, the whip of the Balrog snaps and wraps around Gandalf's ankle. He falls into the shadow and is never seen again. With much grief, the Fellowship mourns the loss of Gandalf outside of Moria. Aragorn, a man that was sent from Bree to join the Fellowship, leads the Fellowship on to Lothlorien. Airesiwe runs to the top of a cliff overlooking the green mass of tall trees, and sees a never ending vision. She feels dizzy and falls off, rolling down the side of the cliff. When she comes to, the Fellowship has surrounded her, and they make their way inside Lorien. Not long after they enter, they are confronted by many Lothlorien elves. Legolas, a Mirkwood elf that joined the Fellowship, and Airesiwe are taking captive in the middle level in the trees of Lothlorien. Airesiwe manages to escape from her room though, and climbs towards the high levels of the trees. There, she get caught and is told to go to the Lady Galadriel. When she arrives in the bright room, she talks with her for awhile. After much discussion, Airesiwe figures out that Galadriel is her mother, and that she was from Lothlorien, not Rivendell. After talking with her, she leaves and attempts to climb down the trees. She slips and falls quite a ways down, breaking her arm. She decides not to go with the Fellowship, but stay in Lothlorien, but soon changes her mind when confronted with Galadriel. She goes with the Fellowship in boats and paddles down the Great River, near Gondor. When paddling one night, Airesiwe notices something swimming behind her boat. It is a small creature, that makes a hissing sound, though she can not figure out what it is. Ignoring it, she paddles on. Finally, the Fellowship stops to rest on some shores. Airesiwe decides to wander around, and while doing so, confronts Frodo. She talks with him for awhile, but then sees large orcs coming towards them, she tells Frodo to leave after pushing him and he vanishes. She battles many orcs, running out of arrows, when she is surrounded. She uses on of her arrows to disable a couple, then runs out of the circle. While running away, she runs into Aragorn who tells her to find Frodo. Instead, she goes back to the boats in hope that she can still return home. When she reaches the shores, she finds Frodo halfway across the river. Airesiwe swims underwater and reaches the boat. She attempts to pull herself into the boat, but a forceful blow to her broken arms causes her to fall back in. After she manages to keep herself from drowning, she pulls her head out of the water. Frodo and Sam realize what they had done and pull her up. They paddle towards the opposite shore, and get out, continuing their journey to Mordor.  
  
Now, Airesiwe, Frodo, and Sam are making their way slowly towards Mordor, away from the Fellowship, and unaware of what surprises and dangers are up ahead. 


	2. Chapter 1

"So your saying," Airesiwe said while eating a piece of lambas bread, "that you live underground, but yet have doors and windows? How is that possible?"  
  
Sam laughed. "For the hundredth time Airesiwe, we hobbits live in the sides of hills, not entirely underground."  
  
Airesiwe tried hard to picture that habitat of hobbits, but it was quite difficult. She was used to palaces and trees, not underground folk. Yet, all of this information interested her, and she pleaded to hear more and more every day. This seemed to calm the hobbits, and for the first time, she saw Frodo laugh. His laugh was charming and cheery, and his rosy cheeks made it all the better.  
  
"Are you sure you know where we're heading?" Frodo said after his long laugh, "I don't believe you've ever been to Mordor before." Airesiwe looked ahead on the trail. A dark mountainside towered above Middle Earth. The constant thunder wasn't very welcoming, and fire would always escape the mountain of fire, the one place they were trying to get to.  
  
"No," Airesiwe said while straying into thought. "I haven't." She quickly tore her gaze away from the mountains and focused on the ground. Every once and awhile, she would see a flash of orange light, like the time she talked to Frodo for the first time in Rivendell. It reminded her of an eye, a big orange eye stalking her every move. She feared it, and every step closer to Mordor was getting heavier.  
  
She shook the thought off and looked at the hobbits who were walking besides her. "But I have been to Gondor before, and there we must travel. We can gather supplies and hopefully reform a fellowship to help us continue." Airesiwe had doubt in what she said, but didn't bother to change it. She didn't want to 'reform a fellowship'. She was content with fewer people on the quest.  
  
"I know of a lake," she said, hoping to raise the hobbits' hopes. "It shouldn't be far from here. If we continue at a steady pace, we should be there by dark."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Soon enough, darkness approached, and Airesiwe, Frodo and Sam were at the lake. It had a mysterious look to it; black water, dark trees, and a full moon that gave off some light.  
  
"We should rest here tonight," Frodo said, "it doesn't seem like danger would linger here."  
  
Airesiwe wished she could agree. For their surroundings were the perfect place for evil to arise. Nonetheless, Airesiwe set down her small pack and decided to look around, just to be sure.  
  
"Stay here," Airesiwe whispered to Frodo and Sam, "I shouldn't be gone long. If I do not return, head on to Gondor. I will meet you there."  
  
"I do not think you will vanish in these woods," Frodo said, "you are strong, and evil fears you."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Airesiwe said. She looked over at Frodo and saw him smiling. She blushed and continued. "I heard a voice in my head, a voice that told me to go back and not linger here. We cannot go back, or forward, for the day has been long. Rest here, but do not trust me to come back." With that, Airesiwe turned around and left.  
  
Airesiwe trudged on through the thick forest. She could not think here, for the air was much too close. She looked around and thought she saw something move. It was a quick shadow, and reminded her of someone. She walked towards it, and it ran to hide behind a bush. Airesiwe walked slower, until she was right besides the bush. She took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the bush. The bush quivered, but nothing emerged from it. Only a soft hiss could be heard. Airesiwe started to shake, and wished deeply to know what the creature was. Not knowing what else to do, she lifted her leg and kicked the bush. After she did it, a loud shriek could be heard. It was not a piercing shriek though, but rather a shriek that turned into a howl. Airesiwe backed away from the bush and what looked like a small, deformed hobbit came out.  
  
"Don't hurts us precious!" the thing said with wailing voice. "Don't hurts the poor Smeagol...." Airesiwe was shocked to know that it could speak, and became quite interested in it. She lowered her bow and kneeled down to his height.  
  
"Aw....poor thing." She started to say. "What are you doing in a gloomy place like this?" The creature looked up at Airesiwe with large blue eyes. Suddenly, they turned a dark gray and anger arose in his voice.  
  
"Why does it ask us precious? Why must it know our business eh?" With that, the creature growled at pounced on Airesiwe. "YOU HAVE IT! YOU HAVE THE PRECIOUSSSSS." The creature wrestled with Airesiwe as Airesiwe tried to reach for her arrow. Instead, her hand was grabbed by the creature as it bit into her finger. Airesiwe screamed with pain as she felt the blood come out. She grabbed a nearby rock and bashed the hideous monster with it. It fell to the ground, giving Airesiwe a chance to run. But instead, she took the same rock and threw it at him. The creature screamed and wailed so loud she could feel her eardrums pop, but she ignored it and threw, yet another rock at the creature. This time, the creature did not scream. Instead, he fell to the ground and laid there as still as a rock himself. Airesiwe grabbed one more rock, hoping to end the creature's miserable life, but instead, dropped it. She couldn't put together the strength to kill this creature for some odd reason. Not knowing what else to do, Airesiwe turned around and ran. She ran as fast as she could possibly go. As she ran, she tried to picture the creature in her head. He reminded her of something, someone. Someone she knew. She brushed the thought away and finally made it back to Frodo and Sam.  
  
Airesiwe came to the clearing by the lake breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh, goodness Airesiwe you look worn out," Frodo said with a dull expression on his face. Airesiwe looked at Frodo, and remembered the ring and what it was doing to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, you were right, there is no evil in this forest." Airesiwe turned towards Sam who was glancing at her as well. She walked over to the lake and kneeled down besides it. Dunking her finger in it, a cool sensation rushed over her, and she no longer felt worn and out of breathe. Her finger was bleeding tremendously. Luckily, it was on the numb arm, so it didn't hurt as much as she thought. "We sleep here tonight, for it is safe." She looked over at Frodo and worried. There was much evil in the forest, she could feel it, but dared not tell Frodo and Sam. They needed the rest, and so did she. She walked over to a level part in the dirt and laid her pack down so she could use it as a pillow. But she could not sleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hours past, and Airesiwe still could not shut her eyes, for fear that evil would take her. Setting down her bow and arrows, she got up and walked through the woods again. She walked and walked until she came to a cliff. A large boulder sat on the edge, overlooking the plains and marshes ahead of her. She sat down on it, and started to sing.  
  
In the days of golden sun,  
  
In the nights that still are to come,  
  
Though the eagle sleeps, then soars,  
  
The light she sees will vanish evermore.  
  
This calmed her, and before long, she felt her eyelids become heavy and fell asleep on the rock, dreaming of what would happen the next day. 


	3. Chapter 2

Airesiwe awoke to the comforting rays of the afternoon sun. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring right at it though. She turned away, looking to the side, and absorbed the nourishing radiation. Suddenly, she remembered Frodo and Sam, and the creature she fought, and jumped to her feet. She ran through the woods calling out their names, when finally she found them, still asleep. She walked over to the lake and looked into it. She saw her reflection, but it soon changed. She saw herself, staring back at her, but she looked different. She had clean clothes, and was dressed up with less armor. She had a worried look on her face again, but there was a glint in her eye that gave a clue that she was happier than now. There was yelling heard in the distance, and a small hobbit stood by her, with tears in his eyes. Airesiwe looked away from the lake, and was shocked at what stood before her. The same shadow that she fought at the ford of Rivendell was standing by her, with a large sword in his hand. Since Airesiwe had no arrows, she could not fight back. The shadow swung his sword, and without thinking, Airesiwe dodged it. She tumbled to the ground and looked up at the creature standing above her.  
  
"You've gotten better, Airesiwe," the creature said with a raspy voice. With that, the creature took his sword, and held it about Airesiwe, ready to stab her. Airesiwe laid in shock, but not for long. For the blade came down, piercing her stomach. She let out a long howl of pain, and dared not look at her stomach. The creature laughed, then did it once more. Airesiwe did not scream that time.  
  
~*~  
  
"AHH!" Airesiwe cried. She looked around and saw that it was storming, and rain was falling down so hard it hurt. She gasped for breath while examining her surroundings, and remembered where she was. She peered over the cliff and saw jagged rocks at the bottom. 'Good thing I didn't fall,' she thought to herself as she slid off the rock on the face of the cliff, and walked around. She looked at her stomach, and saw there was no wound. Gasping for breath, she walked through the rain back to Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Where were you?!" Sam shouted when he saw Airesiwe emerge from the forest. "We were worried sick! We thought you were right and got captured! Oh please don't worry us again!" Sam was on the verge of tears, and as Airesiwe looked over at Frodo, she saw that he was too.  
  
"I'm sorry...truly...I am," Airesiwe didn't know what to say. She had been gone that night and the whole morning. She looked up at the sky, then turned her head down. The rain was loud, and the thunder shook the earth. Lightning was their only source of light. Airesiwe began to shout above the rain. "I don't think we should leave this lake!"  
  
"What?!" Frodo and Sam both exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry! But something is holding me back!"  
  
"We cannot linger here Airesiwe!" Frodo shouted. "Time now is precious! We can't waste a minute!"  
  
"Please! Just listen! We can't go on! An unknown fear is at the edge of these woods, just waiting for us to depart from this forest!"  
  
"How do you know?!" Sam shouted just as loud. The rain was beating down on them at this point.  
  
"I don't!"  
  
With that, Frodo and Sam stopped shouting above the storm and looked at each other. Airesiwe looked around as well. She had not a clue of what she was saying, and neither did they. But by their looks, Airesiwe knew that they had agreed and were going to stay in the forest.  
  
"Let us walk a ways along the lake!" Airesiwe shouted again. They packed their supplies and continued on their way.  
  
~*~  
  
After walking for about an hour, the rain started to lessen, and the hobbits and Airesiwe decided to rest. The sun had begun shining once more, and only a drizzle was ahead of them. They set their packs down and stopped near the shore of the lake. Airesiwe decided to take a few arrows with her, for the dream she had scarred her for life. Never again would she go anywhere unarmed.  
  
Never. 


	4. Chapter 3

Soon after exploring, night came upon them. A beautiful sunset could be seen through the thin forest, which raised Airesiwe's hopes for a safe departure from the forest. Airesiwe wished deeply to go back to the rock that she felt so at home on, but they were quite far from it, and she did not want to risk spotting the nasty creature she saw the day before. Instead, she wandered to and from the shore of the lake to their small camp. Frodo and Sam had already fallen asleep, and the sunset had already faded as well. Only the light of the moon was Airesiwe's guide.  
  
Airesiwe continued this: going to the lake, then returning to the hobbits, until finally she stopped at the shore of the lake and started to sing another song. She needed to be calmed, for the warning in her mind and heart had been growing, causing her to lose sleep.  
  
In the earth was night and fire  
  
The land was old and vast,  
  
In the beginning, life was rich and in bloom,  
  
But that has gone to past.  
  
Airesiwe forgot the words to most of the song, but didn't wish to finish. She was speaking of the Shire, and she knew it. She just couldn't help but think that something terrible would happen to it, when the time was right. Without warning, footsteps could be heard behind her. Airesiwe remembered the dream and whipped around just in time to see that it was Frodo.  
  
"Frodo?" Airesiwe gasped. "I'm quite sorry, I didn't mean to ...well...what I'm saying is..."  
  
"It's ok Airesiwe," Frodo said while sitting down on a slightly large rock near Airesiwe, "I didn't mean to startle you. You singing, again I was drawn to it." Frodo smiled one of his rosy-cheeked smile as he spoke. Airesiwe was glad it was dark, because she blushed tremendously. She turned away from Frodo and looked into the lake. She saw herself staring at her reflection, and Frodo sitting besides her.  
  
"Who are you, really?" Frodo questioned while looking at their reflection. "You don't seem like a regular elf. There's just something about you, something different that divides you from all the rest. Do you understand me?" Frodo looked back at Airesiwe. His blue eyes shone when the moonlight reflected off of them. Airesiwe tore herself away again, she felt embarrassed staring at them. She looked down again at her reflection. She could have sworn she saw it before.  
  
"I'm not even sure myself," Airesiwe replied shortly after. "I still have my past to figure out before I can figure out my future. Nothing seems clear to me..." she trailed off. There was a long silence, very long. One of those silences that are almost scary. Every twitch and ruffle through the forest startled them both. But none of them spoke.  
  
Finally, after some time, Airesiwe brought up the nerve to speak.  
  
"Frodo," Airesiwe started. She cleared her throat, and bickered to herself on whether to ask the question or not. "How did you get the ring?" There was another long silence, but not as long as the first.  
  
"My uncle Bilbo, he gave it to me." Frodo said. Airesiwe sighed a breathe of relief. She thought that Frodo was forced to carry it, forced to carry this heavy burden that hung around his neck.  
  
"Why? How did you get it Airesiwe?" Frodo was just as curious as her.  
  
"I...," Airesiwe started then she remembered something. "Hey! How did you know I carried the ring ast one time? I have only told one person!" Airesiwe startled even herself with the tone of voice she was using, but Frodo did not seem offended.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, Airesiwe," Frodo said again, "you suffer from it still, even though you no longer carry it. I noticed it when we were still with the Fellowship. When you would faint, you would mumble his name in your sleep. When someone mentioned the ring, you twitch, and when we first meet, in Rivendell," Frodo's voice became lower, "I knew Airesiwe... you saw him. That's why you ran." Frodo looked deep in Airesiwe's eyes, and her into his. "I wish I could run too, but I can't." He tore away from her eyes and looked deep into the forest. Suddenly remembering, Frodo turned back to look at her. "Could you please tell me, how you did get it."  
  
Airesiwe looked at Frodo, and sighed. For this would be a very long story indeed. She would have to make it short, though she didn't tell him that. She closed her eyes and thought back to no more than 2,000 years ago, when she was only ten... 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note~ I know that I have some facts wrong, but I'm not like overly obsessed so I wouldn't know the exact time that things happened. Just bear with me for now, and don't attack me and send people with long sharp knives after me if I'm wrong. Also, don't kill me if I have the ages of certain people messed up. Lets just "pretend" for now. So BLAH! By the way, this is a flashback, and the flash-forward will be represented by this: ~~~**~~~....not this: ~*~. Also, there will be another flashback (the same one), that too will be represented by this: ~~~**~~~. Have fun!  
  
The sounds of hooves were all that Airesiwe could hear. She lifted her heavy head a ways, and observed her surroundings. It was dawn, and the sun could just barely be seen from the tips of the mountains that signaled the presence of Gondor, the city of men. Her kind, the elves from Rivendell, were journeying there to hopefully rebuild their alliance with them. Airesiwe was told that she was going, simply because of an invitation from the King of Gondor. She would be known as, 'Princess of the South,' and by that, she would be known. For the people there already knew that Airesiwe was special, that she was different from all the rest of her kind. Everyone but her.  
  
She looked around once more, after shaking off the daydream, and saw Osgiliath. It was beautiful, with green grass that shimmered in the sunlight. And the light breeze that swept across it made it even more scenic. The fortress was built with cement, and she stared at awe at it. For this was the first time that she remembered going so far away from her home. She looked up and saw that her older sister, Arwen, was steering the white horse in which they rode upon. Airesiwe sighed, and fell asleep once more.  
  
~*~  
  
When she awoke, she found herself still on the horse that she rode upon. Elves surrounded her, and persuaded her to get off, for they had finally reached Osgiliath.  
  
"Finally, you awake from your never-ending slumber, Airesiwe," Arwen said while smiling. She was not much older than Airesiwe at the time. Airesiwe was no more than ten years old, and Arwen was going on twenty-five. It seemed like the beginning of time. The war of the ring had been won, and Isildor had taken it for his own keeping. Islidor had returned to his city, ring still in his keeping, and that's all that was known. Airesiwe had never met the man, though she heard the great tale that he had become known for. She would always replay the story again and again in her head. 'Islidor...cutting the great ring of power from the dark lord Saran's hand.' Elrond, the leader of Rivendell had also come with them on their journey. Elrond was tall, and mighty, and all elves respected him for he had great healing powers. But for some reason, Airesiwe had a great feeling in her heart that told her that he hated men, and thought they were weak. She could tell he was not looking forward to this expedition, and hoped that he would not hate her for starting it.  
  
Nonetheless, Airesiwe got off the horse and followed her sister to the king. The elves waited for her near the entrance of Osgiliath. Along with Airesiwe, was her friend Vanagaer . He was her trainer, and helped her become a worthy warrior in Rivendell. He accepted her differences, and because of that, he was her only friend. She trudged along through the long hall that lead to the king, but instead, an old man sat there.  
  
"Uh, hello," Arwen said breaking the awkward silence, "are you the king?"  
  
The man stared at her. "No, King Isildor is not here, but rather he just left for Minas Tirith. I am to keep his place until he returns."  
  
"Do you know when he will be back?" Airesiwe questioned, hoping that perhaps she may not be able to see him after all.  
  
"Oh...dear me young lady. He will not return for awhile. If you wish to see him now, you might as well head for Minas Tirith." Airesiwe was almost ready to jump with joy before her sister stopped her.  
  
"Then to Minas Tirith we shall ride," Arwen said looking back at Airesiwe. She had her cleaver little smirk on, which angered Airesiwe. She was not looking forward to meeting the king, and was started to see why Elrond hated them. Furious, Airesiwe stormed out of the hall and towards the entrance; Arwen and Vanagaer following. Airesiwe jumped on the white horse on which she rode, and proceeded to steer it back home, but Vanagaer stopped her.  
  
"I have developed a task for you, Airesiwe," he said with hope in his eyes. "Please, just listen." Airesiwe stopped and turned her horse towards him.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I was thinking, this would be a perfect ending to today's lesson. I order you, Airesiwe Greenleaf, to head to Minas Tirith...only this time, go alone."  
  
"WHAT?!" If Airesiwe wasn't mad already, she was now. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I MUST GO SEE THE KING, NOW I MUST GO ALONE YOU SAY?" Airesiwe felt her face getting hot with rage, so she took a deep breath and slowed down. "What will this prove Vanagaer ? I could get killed!"  
  
Vanagaer looked at her straight in the eyes. "It will prove whatever you want it to prove Airesiwe." He mounted his horse and looked over his shoulder as he rode away with the rest of the elves. Suddenly, he shouted back to her. "Someday...you'll thank me!"  
  
~*~  
  
Airesiwe rode along to Minas Tirith in a very bad mood. Nevertheless, she kept thinking about what Vanagaer had said, and started to feel bad about what she had said back. Her bad mood wasn't entirely from that subject, but the fact that the white horse she was riding wasn't cooperating with her. Every five feet he would get spooked, and if not that then he would randomly try to buck her off. When they were about halfway there, Airesiwe was almost at the point where she was ready to just leave him.  
  
Finally, she arrived at the white palace of Minas Tirith. She didn't know what was prettier, Osgiliath, or the white walls that stood before her. She was quite surprised to find her way there, considering the fact that she had not a clue where she was heading, but it didn't matter now. She just wanted to meet the king and get it over with.  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is it." King Isildor said when Airesiwe entered the room. "Certainly, you are not the 'best warrior in Rivendell'. Why should I welcome you here?"  
  
Airesiwe was very offended by this statement, but kept her anger to herself. She wished not to make a bad impression in front of the King.  
  
"You called me here, sir." Airesiwe stuttered, "I am Airesiwe, Warrior of the West, Friend of the North," Airesiwe almost choked on her nervousness, "and...and," she started to panic. She couldn't remember her last appellation.  
  
"That's fine, Airesiwe," the king said while eyeing her. "All those name have no use in this hall. But I cannot just give you your worthy title for the South. You must prove your worth to me."  
  
Airesiwe was not expecting this. She thought all she would do was say who she was and get out. She missed home already, and wanted to go back. Her thoughts were shattered when the King spoke again.  
  
"You shall join our family to dinner." He said finally. "We'll meet you there in an hour."  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"You had to go to dinner?" Frodo said, eyes open. He was obviously still interested in the story, although it bored all other people she told it to.  
  
"Yes, it was quite tragic," Airesiwe joked. "I'll just skip that part. All I really did was eat anyway." Airesiwe laughed.  
  
"Did you get your title?" Frodo said. "Princess of the West?"  
  
"Yes, In fact I did..." Airesiwe said slowly, going back to her past.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Princess of the West." The king said while looking at Airesiwe. "You have earned it, my dear. I'm sorry for ever doubting you." With that the King left. Airesiwe waited for some token, to show that she was here, but after some time she gave up and left. While walking out, she past something that she saw on the floor. Something gold, and small. It drew her towards it, and without knowing, she knelt down and picked it up. She fingered it for awhile, but then a shadow fell upon her. She looked up and saw one of the guards standing above her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" the guard shouted. Not knowing what to do, Airesiwe shoved her discovery in her pocket and ran off. As she ran, she could hear the man's shouts from behind her, but she did not look back. She ran down all the levels until she got to the white horse. She jumped on its back, and without much of a command, the horse rode off. She rode out of the palace of Minas Tirith, and hoped never to see it, nor the face of men again.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days on horseback, and Airesiwe knew she was lost. Lost in both direction and thought. A few time she had to stop her annoying white horse, and at that time she would think. Something was different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She took her finding and held it in the palm of her hand. Unaware of what she was doing, she put it on. Nothing really happened, besides the fact that her vision darkened, and she could faintly hear screams in the background. She didn't want to take it off. Instead, she hopped on her paranoid horse and rode on. She knew where she was going now, which was quite odd to her. It was almost like something, someone was drawing her there...  
  
Time passed, and before long Airesiwe ran out of water. She dismounted her horse and ran towards a nearby lake. She knew she wasn't quite far from home once she saw it. She remembered traveling a little ways with her trainer outside the borders of Rivendell, and that the lake was one of their stops. She missed her trainer, and all at once wished he was here, here to guide her and tell her what to do, and what not to do. But she knew she couldn't depend on him. He gave her this quest for a reason, and she was going to finish it.  
  
She walked to the shore of the lake and knelt down, filling her hands with the clear liquid. Sipping it from her palms, she felt something brush against her back. She turned around, and saw a head push her into the lake. She tumbled in and went deep underwater. She could see faces, faces that she never thought she would see. Terrified, Airesiwe pushed up and finally reached the surface. She broke through, and gasped for air while treading water.  
  
"UGH! STUPID HORSE!" She yelled back at the white creature who was walking away. She swam to the shore and took of the ring. Remembering the faces, she cupped it in her hands and stared at it. She heard galloping behind her, and turned around just to see the white horse charge into her, causing her to fall in once more. This time she closed her eyes while she was underwater, and swam quickly to the top. She jumped onto the shore and gasped for breath again. She looked at her hand and saw that she had dropped the ring and had lost it while underwater.  
  
"SEE? LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" she yelled back at the horse, but to her surprise, the horse was gone. She heard some odd noises coming from inside the forest, and ran. She ran as fast as she could, for she knew that whatever it was, it had killed that horse. She ran and ran and at some points, wanted to give up, but she kept running. She was not far from Rivendell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where were you?!" Arwen shouted. "We were worried sick! We thought you too had been attacked!"  
  
"Attacked by what?" Airesiwe questioned. "...wait a second...you knew where I was! It takes a long time to go to Minas Tirith and back! You shouldn't be questioning me for your the one who told me to go!"  
  
"I'm quite sorry Airesiwe," Arwen sighed, "but we were attacked, by orcs, on the way back home."  
  
Airesiwe stood in shock.  
  
"We didn't lose much..."Arwen continued, "but ..."she stopped. She knelt down and held Airesiwe's hand. "We lost Vanagaer."  
  
Airesiwe felt like she was going to die. 'This isn't happening, this is all a dream! I didn't find a ring, I still have that stupid white horse, I'm dreaming this is a dream!' she thought over and over to herself, but she knew it wouldn't changed anything.  
  
At that time, one of the other elves walked over to Arwen and Airesiwe holding the rein of a brown foal. Arwen took the rein from the elves and motioned him off. She turned back to Airesiwe and placed the rein in her hand.  
  
"He wanted to wait until you were older, I remember him telling me," Arwen said. "I think now would be a better time."  
  
Airesiwe looked into the eyes of the young foul and patted him softly. "What is his name?" she whispered.  
  
"That is for you to decide."  
  
She looked into the eyes of the foal again. 'Bravery, he's full of it.' she thought to herself. "Firnephel," she said aloud, "his name is Firnephel."  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Tears welled up in Airesiwe's eyes and she tried not to cry. She remembered Firnephel, and wished that she could have seen him again. All of the times that they had been together, were now gone. She looked down at her feet dangling from the rock, and felt something brush against her face. She turned and saw Frodo, his hand guiding her face to face him. Slowly, his face tilted and moved towards hers. Not knowing what else to do, Airesiwe did the same. She closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers. They felt warm, and comforting, and she wished she could stay there forever. But something happened. A loud scream could be heard, and Frodo pulled away from Airesiwe. "Sam..." he whispered and jumped off the rock he sat on. He ran towards camp leaving Airesiwe on the rock. She too jumped off, and felt dizzy. 'No fainting,' she told herself as she too ran after Frodo. She knew this was going to happen. She could feel it, but she didn't think it would enter the forest. But it did.  
  
It was finally here. 


	6. Chapter 5

Time was all that mattered to Airesiwe now. Time. So precious, yet if you waste it, it can cost you the dearest of friends. She ran back to camp and looked before her with a horrid look on her face. Sam was cornered by a stray wolf from Isengard, but she knew it was no accident. From far away, someone was plotting against her beyond her will, though she did not know who. But for now, that didn't matter. Airesiwe grabbed an arrow from her pouch and used her bow to aim it at the creature. The wolf sniffed the air, turned, and growled at her as if accepting her challenge. She released the arrow and it flew at the creature, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Stay close," she whispered to Frodo who was standing near her, "don't go after Sam." She could feel Frodo's gaze upon her when she said this, but she dared not move her head. The creature growled in pain, and turned from Sam making its way towards Airesiwe. Airesiwe did not panic, for this was nothing like she had planned. Instead, she simply grabbed an arrow and held it out in front of her. The animal charged and ran right into it. Airesiwe pulled it out of the creatures body and stabbed it again. She would not show it any mercy. Once the creature was dead, Airesiwe gathered her arrows and walked over to Sam.  
  
"Are you okay?" she said softly to Sam who was cowering in the spot they found him in.  
  
"I'm...I'm quite all right thank you," Sam said, trying to sound tough, but Airesiwe knew that was not so. She chuckled and turned towards Frodo.  
  
"I would wish for you and Sam to stay here," she said looking back at Sam while she spoke. "Hide somewhere, anywhere, in a hole or something," she said while smiling.  
  
Suddenly a rustling sound came from the bushes nearby. Airesiwe whipped around saw two more wolves appear from them. She turned and saw three more from behind a large clump of trees.  
  
"GET BEHIND ME!" she yelled. The two hobbits did as told and ran behind her. The five wolves surrounded them. "You going to have to fight them," Airesiwe yelled to the two hobbits while getting out her bow and arrows. "As long as you know you can beat them, you will," she said to herself, but she knew the hobbits heard her as well.  
  
The first one to pounce was the one on the far left of the line that had formed in front of her. She attacked it, flinging arrows at it constantly. She found out while fighting that their weak spots were along the back of their necks. That was her target most of the time, and it worked. One by one, the wolves were defeated by the help of Frodo and Sam and her. All but the last one. She was on her last arrow, so she had to make it last. She shot at it, and it hit it in the head. Satisfied, she headed over towards it to retrieve her arrow. As she reached down to pick it up, she was more than surprised to see that it was still alive. She looked into the creature's eyes and without warning, felt sorry for it. It was full of pain, and suffering by the minute. The innocent eyes reminded her of Firnephel. Oh how she missed him! Tears welled up in her eyes, but she shook them off when she returned back to reality. The hobbits knelt down besides her looking at the beast.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign," Sam said thoughtfully.  
  
Airesiwe paused for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
All of a sudden, more loud roaring could be heard. Airesiwe stood up quickly and turned to Sam.  
  
"Your sword...can I borrow it for a brief second?"  
  
"I guess..." the young hobbit said while looking at his sword one last time. He gave it to Airesiwe who ran in front of them to face the next set of wolves to come. Sure enough, they came, but with so many more. Instead of five, now about ten approached them. She backed up, unsure if she could take them or not, when she bumped into something furry behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw that the wounded wolf was behind her growling. 'No...' she thought to herself, 'No not now not now!' She took her sword and ran. The wounded wolf ran after her, followed by the other ten. She met up with the hobbits, who were already far ahead, and lead the way.  
  
"KEEP UP! DON'T LOOK BACK!" Airesiwe shouted while running ahead at full speed. She jumped over rocks and streams and didn't think once about looking back, but she did, and was glad. For Sam had fallen and was now surrounded by these wolves. Airesiwe turned around and held Sam's sword in her hand. With a sudden urge, she did a war cry and stabbed one of the backs of the wolves. She did the same to another, but by that time they were all upon her. She was outnumbered badly, but nevertheless, she kept fighting. Bite after bite, scratch after scratch was all the more painful to Airesiwe. Time when by, and she only killed two. She could almost feel herself shutting down on her, but she wouldn't let herself. 'Three, four,' she counted in her head. Her hands ached, and she felt a strong shove on her shoulder. She fell, crashing to the ground, and opened her eyes to see that it was Frodo and Sam.  
  
"We won't let you win this alone!" Frodo shouted while piercing the neck of a nearby wolf. "It's our turn now!"  
  
Airesiwe chuckled to herself, and managed to pull herself up. She stared at the seven wolves still left, and staggered over towards one. Lifting her sword, then thrashing it against the wolf was all it took to kill it. Proud of her short victory, she moved on to the next one, then the next, and the next. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they had finished all of the wolves off. Exhausted, Airesiwe toppled to the ground breathing heavily, as so did the hobbits. They laid on their backs for awhile, taking in the rotting odor of the nearby bodies of wolves.  
  
"That was easy." Sam stated suddenly. Airesiwe and Frodo laughed until they couldn't breathe anymore. But it was not the end. As Airesiwe got up, she spotted the wounded wolf, that she felt sorry for, crouching into a pouncing position, aiming right at Airesiwe. She stood in shock. Not knowing, and not having the strength to fight, she ran.  
  
The hobbits trailed close behind her, and lucky for her, the beast was slow. She ran and saw light. It was already starting to become dawn in the forest, and the sun had a red glow to it. They were coming to a cliff, like the one that she slept near the night she had the horrible dream. She looked back and saw Frodo and Sam still running from the beast, but they were well ahead of it. Laughing, Airesiwe turned around and nearly fell off the cliff. Luckily, Frodo was behind her and caught her right before she tumbled to her death. Breathing heavily, she peered over and saw a tree sticking out from the cliffside. It was quite a ways down. Before she had any time to think though, someone pushed into Frodo, causing a chain reaction. Frodo released Airesiwe, as she fell. It all happened so fast, and before Airesiwe knew it, she was already a quarter of a way down the steep cliff.  
  
"FRODOOOO!" she yelled while falling. It didn't last long however. Something hit her head, and she gave up. On Frodo, on herself, and on her one and only life. 'I will miss him,' she said quietly as she fell into a dark world, and a deep sleep. 


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm not dead...I'm not dead," Airesiwe chanted while opening her bleeding eyes. She was aching all over, and had lost most of her armor in the fall. It was a long fall, about halfway down the long cliff. She looked at her surroundings with squinted eyes, and was happy with what she saw. For she was in a tree, the same tree that she had saw while looking over the cliff. More than anything, she was thankful, for it had saved her life. She couldn't move, and it felt like her arm was broken yet again. It never really healed, but it didn't hurt before. Now, the fall made it much worse, to the point where it hurt so much she was willing to amputate it herself. But she didn't, because she knew she would need it to get back up. 'Getting back up...,' Airesiwe thought as she looked up towards the top of the cliff. The hobbits were gone. 'I must have been unconscious for awhile,' she thought again. She moved her legs, and they felt okay. Her head hurt the most. Everything was double-vision, and she had a tremendous headache. She groped around for her sword, and found it lying by her side. She balanced on the branches, and tried with one hand to reach the top of the tree. She looked down and saw that she would have been dead if not for the tree, for there was still a long ways down that she could have fallen. Breathing heavily, she made her way to the top of the tree.  
  
It wasn't long before she reached the top. It was quite easy, but that was only because of her relation with Lothlorien. She would now have to climb up the sheer cliff. It went straight up, until you got near the top. At that point, it started to slope a bit. It was all made up of rock, besides the few patches of ground scattered about it. She had a plan, but because of her arm, she wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
"Stop thinking that!" Airesiwe shouted to herself. "I don't care if my arm is in bad shape, I can still do this! I MUST do this! I have but one choice!" But dispite the positive thinking, she didn't think it was possible. Her arm just hurt too much. So she sat, and wished for a miracle. While sitting and wishing, she felt her eyes droop, and fell asleep in the top of the tree, with the thorny branches cradling her in her sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
For the first time in a year, Airesiwe awoke from a pleasant dream. She dreamed of a field, and with her was her trainer and Firnephel. She dreamed of racing Vanagaer on her horse, and winning every time. After that, she would run back home and greet Arwen. She would fascinate her by telling her the history of the elves and how they came to be. She would imagine that she was a warrior, and practice shooting arrows at random trees in the woods.  
  
She smiled when she remembered where she really was. She now had confidence, and knew she could get up the cliff dispite her doubts. It would take her awhile, but she knew she could do it.  
  
She started by stabbing a small patch of land with her sword. She made sure it was securely in place, and wouldn't move, then let go. She placed her foot on the handle of the sword and push upward. Grabbing a small piece of rock jutting out of the cliff with both hand, she held on. She then used both her feet to grab the sword and yank it out of the ground. She let go of the rock with one hand, and lifted her feet. She grabbed the sword from her two feet, and stabbed another small patch of land again. She looked up and saw that she had more than a long ways to go. Taking a deep breath, she did the procedure again. By the time she did it for the fifth time, she was out of breath and already tired. She longed for a place to sit or lay down, but she knew she couldn't give up just yet.  
  
While heading upward at a steady pace, there came a time when there were no patches of grass or dirt, just sharp rocks bulging out of the face of the cliff. Holding the sword with her feet, she grabbed onto a nearby rock and decided to rock-climb her way up. She dragged her feet, in fear that she would drop her one and only weapon. This way quite painful, and her light armor was already stained with blood. Finally, she was only a quarter of a way from the top. It was already nightfall, and she was approaching the sloping part of the cliff. As soon as she got to it, she held her sword in her hand and crawled up. She could almost see the grass growing at the top of the cliff, and happiness arose in her. But she was too tired to enjoy the spark of satisfaction that arose in her, for she was so tired that she quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun awoke her this time, and bright and beautiful it was. She opened her eyes and remembered suddenly how close she was to the top.  
  
"I should be there by afternoon," she said to herself with joy, "unless it already is."  
  
She grabbed her sword and continued her crawling, still a little drowsy from her sleep. The slope was getting a little easier to climb by the hour, and her mood lightened constantly. Never in her life had she been so miserable one day and so happy the next. She was now only a couple meter from the top when she noticed a large arm extend from the cliff. No head could be seen at the moment, and it looked like there was only one person. Shocked by this quick action, Airesiwe crawled up a ways and stared at the hand. It was clothed in armor, so she couldn't quite tell who it could be. The hand could not be seen either, for a large glove covered it as well. Continuing her way, Airesiwe kept crawling until she was about a foot from the glove. Not knowing what else to do, she held out her hand. While doing this, she dropped her sword.  
  
"NO!" she screamed while watching it tumble back down the cliff. "No..." she whispered. She looked back up at the glove and extended her hand towards it. As she grabbed it, she felt it close around her delicate hand in a tight grip and pulled her up the cliff, then thrashing her to the ground. She opened her eyes, then closed them, for she could not believe what she saw. 


	8. Chapter 7

"Nice to see you come this far my dear," the orc that loomed above Airesiwe hissed in a menacing voice. Airesiwe looked around with a panicked expression. Large orc-like creatures surrounded her and stood above her. "Didn't think you made it pass our little diversion.  
  
Airesiwe stopped breathing so heavily and said in a quivering voice. "The wolves..."  
  
"Yes. Little beauties them wolves. Helped us a lot. Unfortunately we weren't able to get your little friends, so we waited until you climbed back up. Didn't think you could do it, being a hobbit and all." The large orcs laughed and ordered the others to tie her hands. She was too tired and too sore to argue, but instead thought about the orcs last sentence... 'being a hobbit and all...' It finally hit her. 'Their after the ring, and they think I have it!' She started to panic, and struggled with the orcs that tried to tie her up. After a while she gave up, and let them drag her away.  
  
It wasn't long until they had reached the river that the fellowship had parted at. Airesiwe fell asleep, she was so tired, and almost cried the second she awoke. What if things had changed? What if she had never come on this mission? These questions discouraged her, and for awhile she was glad the orcs were taking her away. Away from all the misery she had caused. But her thoughts soon vanished when she heard the orcs yelling at her.  
  
"Can you swim?!" the head orc yelled to her. Airesiwe did not answer, in hope that she could trick them into letting her go.  
  
"She's gonna hafto." Another orc yelled from in back of the group. Before Airesiwe knew, the orcs were yelling at each other and fighting and it was a big mess. She felt like running away, going down the river to her homeland and staying there for eternity. But she stood still, quivering at every move, hoping that the conflict would end soon. Eventually it did, after about four or five orcs laid on the ground still as rocks.  
  
"It doesn't matter if she can swim or not," the large orc said. Get some wood and make some rafts. The orcs did as they were told. There were only about fifteen orcs, so it didn't take long to do. Airesiwe was shoved down on one of the rafts. The wood that stuck up from the sloppy raft went through her armor and gave her a couple slivers. She couldn't take it anymore. She laid down and covered herself with tears letting out loud gasps and sobs. She had wanted to let all this emotion out before, even when she was still with the Fellowship, but she didn't. She kept it all in until now. The orcs seemed to notice, because one of the tall orcs came by and stood over her. She looked up quivering, and stopped.  
  
"We don't need any babies on our way back," the orcs yelled while smiling. He took out a long whip and thrashed it down upon her. There were multiple iron thorns at the end of it, and it dug into her armor. She stopped crying and shut her mouth. She never knew they would abuse her like this. The orcs piled onto the rafts and pushed off from the shore. Airesiwe turned her head and looked into the water by her side. She saw her reflection, and watched as a small tear rolled down her face.  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the shore. She hoped that someone from Lothlorien would come. She had little daydreams in her head, and some would include her brother, or some experienced elf from Lothlorien coming out of the woods and killing all of the orcs. All but one. He would take the whip that was used on her and thrashed it down upon the orc, killing him as well. Airesiwe would be untied, and she would go back to Lothlorien, and live happily ever after.  
  
She didn't know why she kept thinking about Lothlorien. It's just that it was such a beautiful place, and her true family was there. When the word 'family' popped into her mind she thought back to Arwen. She missed her even more than some of the people in Lothlorien. Arwen was like the sister she never had...the family she never had. She felt like crying again and wishing that she was here with her, experiencing all this pain and torture with her. But she kept her mouth shut, and dared not open it in front of the orc that whipped her.  
  
"Hurry up there!" one of the orcs yelled. She winced as another piercing pain rose up in her back. She now knew that no matter what, they were going to whip her. She felt one of them pick her up and place her on the back of another orc. She rode on its back for a very long time, half the time she couldn't quite remember, for she was fast asleep. Every once and awhile the whip would come down on her, causing her to wake up. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she questioned as they ran along a golden plain, which unknown to her, was Rohan.  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed, and nothing changed. The orcs ran, she got whipped, they stopped to rest for awhile, then continued running all over again. It was like being in a world of Deja Vu, and not being able to overcome it. Every day was constant circle that seemed to lead her more and more into a trap.  
  
After awakening from another hour or two from sleep, she noticed that she were no longer traveling across the plains, but rather they were near the edge of a forest. They were very close to the gates of Isengard, and it was at that time that Airesiwe finally realized that that was were she was going after all. She had never heard much of the evil wizard Saruman and the tower of Isengard, but she heard terrible stories that would always link back to him and his palace. It looked like a large black pole that shot out of the ground with large black spikes on top. She could tell that the walls of the "palace" were made by the power of wizards, and could not be undone. They were still at least a mile away from the gate, and it was in that time that the most unlikely thing happened. The orcs stopped.  
  
"What is it?" one of the orcs asked the leader. "We're very close, we mustn't linger now."  
  
"Something's...something's not right." The large orc stammered. It looked towards the forest, as so did the others. When Airesiwe looked too, she couldn't believe what she saw. There was a tree, but not just any tree. This tree was walking! It was tall and had long legs and fingers and arms. Airesiwe laughed at it, and couldn't wait to tell Arwen, if she ever saw her again. But her happiness did not last long. For the tree picked up a large boulder that was in a pile of even bigger boulders. The orcs shrieked with fear and Airesiwe was dropped. Her hands and feet were still bound, and she laid on the ground as orcs jumped over her, some even running on her. Airesiwe tried to get away, but her moves were limited by her bounds. The tree picked up the rock and flung it at the small colony of orcs in a fitful rage. The rock bounced a couple times and squashed a few orcs. Airesiwe lifted her head a ways to see the tree pick up another rock. It threw it again, and Airesiwe just managed to roll away from its direction just in time. There were only about a couple left at this time, and Airesiwe felt content that the tree would stop. But it didn't. It picked up yet another large boulder and flung it at Airesiwe's direction. Airesiwe rolled away, but found that her efforts were crushed when she rolled into a dead orc blocking the way. She looked at the rock heading towards her and closed her eyes as she listened for the sound of her delicate bones snapping. 


	9. Chapter 8

Airesiwe felt her closed eyes open to a squint. Already, the light blinded her, and she closed them once more. 'This is it,' she thought to herself, 'this is Valinor.' She opened her eyes a little more and saw that she was actually in a forest. She opened her eyes wide at this point and looked around. Her back was up against a nearby tree, and sunlight poured into the think and dense forest, making it have a heavily look to it. Every now an then, golden leaves would fall slowly to the ground, covering it more and more with different types of leaves. She tried to stand up, but fell back down. She noticed that her broken arm was wrapped in a type of cloth, as so were her stomach, and one of her legs. She still had most of her armor on, which she was thankful for. Her back was ever so sore from the evil whip, and she wished that was bandaged too. But she did not complain. Instead, she managed to get up and wobble around for a bit. There was a fountain of water nearby, and she was quite thirsty. She didn't have anything to drink since the orcs took her hostage. She hobbled over towards it, but was shocked to hear a long, loud moaning sound echoing throughout the forest. Startled by this, Airesiwe tripped and fell in a file of leaves.  
  
"Peregrin, Meriadoc, if I told you once I told you at least a thousand times, stay out of the Entwash!" the loud moaning continued. Airesiwe hid under her pile of leaves and saw the same large tree emerge from the forest to the small clearing that Airesiwe was in. The tree was quite tall, and had odd, shiny bark. His lips were ruddy and what looked like hair on its back was a greenish-gray. Still frightened by this colossal tree and stranger, Airesiwe stayed hidden. But it did not fool the tree, for it stomped over towards the file and used its long stick-like fingers to pick her up out of the pile.  
  
"I do believe you as well are being influenced by them," the giant tree said while laughing. Airesiwe said nothing. Instead she shook with fear and pleaded with her expression to be put down. "Oh my! I'm quite sorry dear stranger, for I've forgotten my manners. My name is Bregalad, I am one of the young ents in these parts of the woods."  
  
Airesiwe just hung limp in the tree's grasp. She had question on her face like never before. She no longer had as much fear though, and was starting to think that this tree had a good reason for trying to kill her.  
  
Bregalad laughed, and when doing so it was high, not like the other low pitches that Airesiwe heard before. "Oh dear stranger, I do believe you are new to these parts of the woods, or maybe even to just this wood. Ents are tree herders, as you could probably tell, we are much taller that trees, and yes, we are alive as well. But don't fear us. We enjoy people staying here, just as long as you come and leave us in peace." The tree smiled, and Airesiwe felt safer than never before. She was let down to the ground and stood on one leg, balancing.  
  
"My name is Airesiwe," she stuttered. She bickered to herself for a split- second on whether to tell the tree more, but she felt it would be best. "I'm from...Rivendell, I am a warrior there."  
  
The trees eyes widened at the sound of Rivendell, and it seemed pleased to hear that she was an elf. "AN ELF! Oh my! This forest hasn't had an elf walk here for ages, and I must say I missed the days when they did. They wandered our forests, and even that Saruman would walk without doing any harm."  
  
Airesiwe suddenly remembered how close she was to Isengard, she also remembered something else. "You said Pip and Merry were here? Did you not?" her heart jumped with excitement as she hoped that they were.  
  
"Hmm...oh yes! The two hobbits! Yes they came into our forest not more than a few weeks ago. They are still dwelling here in our Ent-houses. They are the ones who told me about you. Ah...the stories they told about you. They do not deny that you are a skilled warrior. They are also the ones that found you in the pile of orcs I crushed. One thought you were dead, and was dreadfully sad for a day or two. The other, however, suggested wrapping you up in bandages with special medicine Treebeard gave me. Frankly I was quite surprised you made it, being so small and all, I almost mistaken you for a hobbit lass." Bregalad laughed after finishing, and Airesiwe was glad she was found.  
  
~*~  
  
After Airesiwe and Bregalad talked for a little while longer, Airesiwe heard shouts coming from the inside of the forest. Pippin and Merry soon emerged, and when they saw Airesiwe, they shouted with joy and ran to hug her. It was more like they jumped on her, for she fell back into the pile of leaves.  
  
"Young hobbits, young hobbits...I still believe the child is hurt," Bregalad said. As soon as that statement was made the hobbits backed away. Merry extended a hand and helped her back up. Airesiwe soon realized that her wounded areas no longer hurt.  
  
"I think I'm fine, I really do. The bandages don't hurt anymore."  
  
"Aye, Airesiwe they don't. The medicine is working," the tree said, "leave them on for a day more and you should be back on your feet."  
  
Airesiwe couldn't be more happy, she was united with her friends again, and in lovely company with ents. She hoped secretly in her mind that they wouldn't have to leave, for this place was a dream come true.  
  
"Come Airesiwe! We must show you the Ent-houses!" Pippin exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and led her to Treebeard house. "Oh this truly is a wonderful place don't you think?"  
  
Airesiwe laughed. "I've only been here for but an hour, I still have the rest of the forest to explore, or at least the one surrounding me. You never did tell me where I was anyway."  
  
Merry looked at Airesiwe with a shocked expression. "Why, you are in the presence of Fangorn Forest."  
  
"Fangorn?! But I've heard horrible stories about this place! It's quiet hard to believe they are true now that I'm actually here!"  
  
"I guess people feared the trees," Pippin butted it. Airesiwe laughed along with Merry and tried to follow Pippin. He looked taller to her, but she knew it must have been her imagination. After all, she had not seen them in so long. All thoughts about Frodo and Sam vanished from her memory as she ran to catch up with the two new hobbits she followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, she reached Treebeard's house. It was basically just a plain, mossy stone set upon turves under a large, grassy green bank. It wasn't quite what Airesiwe expected, but still, it wasn't bad for a house built for a tree. There were trees built in a circle around this structure, as well as water bubbling up from a nearby bank. She, as well as the hobbits went inside and talked about their adventures so far. Airesiwe's tale interested the hobbits the most, and every time she stopped to take a breath, they pleaded to hear more. They especially loved the part about the orcs and how they took her captive. She however, did not tell them about her encounter with Frodo at the lake. That was for only her and him to know. Ironically, she didn't miss him as much as she thought she would, but that was probably because she was so overwhelmed with what was going on. She was glad to hear that they had supplies for her, and much food to eat. She restocked on bows and arrows, and even took a few small daggers with her as well. They talked while they ate, and Airesiwe began to feel tired. She laid down on a small bed that was nearby two other, and without thinking, fell fast asleep. 


	10. Chapter 9

It was the middle of the night when Airesiwe awoke. She had been hearing strange noises that would wake her up several times and after awhile, got too annoying to bear. Instead of trying to fall back asleep, Airesiwe recapped all that happened since Rivendell in her head. She remembered the fall of Gandalf, and the meeting of Galadriel and her kingdom. She tried to vision every detail that happened when the Fellowship broke and how Pippin and Merry were captured, but she couldn't. All she could remember was Aragorn telling her to run and how much her arm hurt. At the thought of Aragorn, Airesiwe suddenly remembered him, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. If they were not in the forest with the hobbits then where were they? Certainly they had not been captured as well, considering their great fighting skills. A horrid thought flashed in Airesiwe's mind as she thought of them dying in the battle. She shuddered at the thought as her tears helped calm her and put her back to sleep.  
  
She awoke again to the odd noise in the forest. She couldn't take it anymore. She had not one moment of sleep and was very tired from her expedition with the orcs a few days before. She got up, armed herself, and walked silently through the woods of Fangorn.  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't long until she got to the source of the sound. When she did, her mouth flew open. Never in her life had she seen such an odd and mysterious sight. There were ents, many of them, swaying in the night breeze. They all moaned and groaned to each other as if speaking in their own language. Airesiwe sat on a nearby log out of sight and listened for awhile. After a few hours, Airesiwe felt her eyes get heavy and decided to head back. When she got off the rock, a cold hand came from behind and covered her mouth, preventing her from crying for help. The other arm held her in a neck-lock and held on with a tight grip.  
  
"What were you doing?!" an angry whisper demanded. Airesiwe recognized the voice and became quite enraged.  
  
"You never told me about this!" Airesiwe yelled back, though it only came out as a muffle. She swung around and glared at Merry who was standing right behind her. "You never told me anything about the noises I heard, even when I brought them up!"  
  
Merry eyes felt with a sudden guilt as he whispered, "I didn't want Pip to know either, but it was bad enough he found out. This is a special meeting, a type of gathering might you call it. You see that big one?" he said while pointing to the one in the middle, "that's Treebeard, the leader. They have been talking for the past week and a half about what to do about the war—"  
  
"War? You never told me about that either!"  
  
"Be patient Airesiwe! For you have only been awake for but a day! Isengard had been unleashed around the time the meeting started. The ents are deciding what to do about it and whether they should take part in it or not. It is taking quite awhile, though not all ents are like Bregalad. They talk slow and in Entish. You should have seen how long it took to say 'good morning'!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't sleep and—" Airesiwe stammered.  
  
"I know, I just didn't want you to interrupt, in fear that they might have to start their meeting over."  
  
Airesiwe laughed at that statement and figured that Pippin had probably tried it before. They walked back to the Ent-house together, right when the sun peaked out from the horizon.  
  
~*~  
  
Airesiwe had barely any time to sleep by the time she got back, for it was already morning. Pippin had awoken and was quite terrified of the fact that everyone was gone, even Bregalad. Everything was settled when they got back though. They ate a big breakfast, and rode on the branches of Bregalad as he sang songs on the way to the meeting, although Airesiwe didn't know it. As they rode along through the woods, Airesiwe wanted to ask Merry about what happened when the Fellowship broke, and if the others were ok, but decided not to. She figured she would rather not know if case they were dead.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally they arrive at the large group of ents. Airesiwe guessed that they were finished because they were no longer moaning. Treebeard turned around to greet Bregalad and Airesiwe was surprised to see that she could understand him. Treebeard could speak more than one language, possibly many. Bregalad set the hobbits and her on the ground as they talked some more, then Bregalad gave a last good-bye and left. Airesiwe was astonished at the great height of Treebeard and the other ents as well. Treebeard had a long beard that looked similar to hair and grass combined. He had an older look to him and he talked quite slow when Airesiwe could understand him. He was much taller than Bregalad, but not as cheerful by the look of it. Airesiwe did not feel intimidated by this however. She knew that ents were pretty much harmless. Treebeard, on the other hand, did not seem to feel the same way about her.  
  
"Hoooooomm...now who...might this be?" he said in a strong, slightly annoyed voice. The hobbits explained to him about how they found her as a hostage in a cluster of orcs. At first it didn't seem like he believed them at first, but then understood. "So....Airesiwe is the name..." Treebeard said slowly, as if taking in every syllable in her name. "Sounds ....elvish if I'm right. Haven't had ......an elf in these forests for....almost an age." Treebeard seemed quite pleased of the news and picked the hobbits and her up to perch on his thick branches.  
  
"We have come to ....a decision about the....war." Treebeard said, "we've decided that you are of no use here, and must go back to your home." Treebeard tried to say this quickly so that the hobbits wouldn't catch it, but he failed. "I am sorry. I will drop you off at the western borders of the forest, and you can make you way north to your homeland from there." Pain filled Treebeard's eyes, and Airesiwe could tell he was just as disappointed as Pip and Merry were. 


	11. Chapter 10

As Treebeard stomped through the forest to the Western borders, all was silent. All that could be heard was the stomping of his large branch-like feet and the leaves on his head rustling as he did so. Airesiwe wanted to talk, ask more questions about exactly how Pippin and Merry got to where they were, but she decided not to. The silence was so stunning, that Airesiwe was tempted to drift of a few times, but she kept herself awake. She knew that they would be reaching their destination soon.  
  
Soon enough, light shone through the thick forest, resembling an opening. Treebeard went through it and emerged into a green field. The grass swayed in harmony with the soft wind that blew through it. Right before Treebeard put them down, Airesiwe heard Pippin shout something.  
  
"Stop! Wait..." Pippin said while trailing off. He looked back into the dark forest and seemed to be in deep thought. "Turn around...turn around and take us south." Pip looked back at them with an intelligent expression on his face, which was rarely seen in him.  
  
"And why would you suggest such an insane thing like that?" Merry questioned.  
  
"Just do it! Take us south, I have a plan." Pippin announced once more.  
  
"I...must agree with...Merry this time young hobbit," Treebeard said with pain still in his voice. "I understand...that you want to stay...but—"  
  
"NO! Please just listen!" Pippin shouted. "If we go—"  
  
"Pippin," Airesiwe said calmly, "If we do go south, that will take us too close to Isengard." 'Which is the last thing I need,' she said to herself.  
  
"Yes! But the closer we are from danger, the farther we will be from home. That's the least Saruman will expect." Pippin confessed.  
  
Everyone stood silent for awhile before Treebeard finally spoke.  
  
"Hmm.....doesn't make much sense to me.....but then again....you are very small. Perhaps you're right."  
  
Pippin looked at Airesiwe and Merry with great pride. Airesiwe shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Do you have any idea what he's doing?" Airesiwe whispered to Merry.  
  
"Not a clue. But then again, it is Pip we're talking about." Merry chuckled to himself while Treebeard picked both Airesiwe and Merry up. Confused, Airesiwe wondered what Pippin was doing, and if it was a very wise thing to do. Resting on Treebeard's branches, she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A loud, unpleasant cry awoke Airesiwe. Looking around in confusion and disbelief, she took in her surrounding. She was still on Treebeard's branches, along with Pippin and Merry, but something wasn't right. Behind them, Airesiwe noticed that there were many black, charred stumps. As Airesiwe looked around more, she saw that the stumps were the remains of a forest. Treebeard had released an odd-sounding noise out of anger it seemed. It took awhile for Airesiwe to understand what was going on, so she turned to Merry.  
  
"Might you explain this to me?" Airesiwe said with a sleepy voice. "Where are we?"  
  
Merry looked around with a sad look in his eyes. "This used to be the southern borders of the forest...until..." Merry pointed towards the tower of Saruman, which was quite visible at this point.  
  
"Saruman," Airesiwe whispered under her breath. "He did this, he burned all this didn't he?  
  
Merry nodded his head slowly. 


End file.
